


Keeping Secrets

by Raven_Prince_Kili



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Awesome!Fili, Bard is Kili's brother, M/M, Not Related, modern!AU, nerd!Kili, shy!Kili
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Prince_Kili/pseuds/Raven_Prince_Kili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili Turner is a shy student that goes to Erebor University. The doctors told him a huge secret that will ruin is life. Fili Durin goes to the same University, but his grades aren't as good as Kili's. When his Uncle asks Kili is he can tutor Fili, he agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Terrible News

Kili Turner walked out of the doctor's office almost about to pass out. He was told he only has a few months to live because of the brain tumor in his head.  _'No...this can't be happening!'_ He thought as tears started to roll down his face.  _'There was still more things I wanted to see! To do!'_

He continued to walk to Erebor University, careful to avoid anyone in his path. "Hey! Mr. Turner!" Kili turned around and saw the Dean of the University, Thorin Durin. 

"Hello,"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure,"

"Can you tutor my nephew? His grades are slipping, and he's gonna get kicked out soon if he doesn't pull them up." He explained. "So...Will you do it?" Kili nodded his reply and Thorin told him where they should meet up for it.

"Well, good bye Mr. Turner." Thorin turned around and Kili continued walking to his next class.

* * *

Fili Durin sat at the Library near the University waiting for his tutor to show up. When his mom and uncle had found out he was failing they were furious. They looked like they were going to murder him, but good thing his Uncle Bilbo stepped it and calmed them down somewhat.

"Are you F-Fili...?" He looked up to see a brunet, about the same age as him, with glasses on. 

"Yeah. Are you my tutor?" The brunet nodded and sat down across from him. "What's your name?"

"K-Kili Turner."

"What do we do first, Kili _Turner_." He spat. Kili eyes widen and it looked like he was trembling. Fili' eyes widen and started to speak. "Hey, man, I'm sorry I scared you."

"You didn't scare me!" Kili snapped then covered his mouth. "I'm s-sorry."

"It's okay. You wanna start over?" Fili asked and took Kili's hand and shook it. "Fili Durin, at your service."

"Kili Turner, at yours." Kili smiled and asked what he was having trouble with.

"English..." He muttered.

"O-okay then," Kili started, "Let's get to work."

* * *

After what seemed like hours, they finally finished. "Wow, it's already 7:00pm! Fili exclaimed silently. He looked up to stare at Kili. "Same time tomorrow?" Kili nodded and together they walked outside.

"Who's picking you up?" Fili asked.

"No one, I w-walk." Kili said embarrassed. Fili eyes widen and grabbed his hand and pulls him to his car. "W-what are you doing?!"

"Taking you home." He said bluntly. Kili squeaked and got in the car. "Don't worry! I only failed my driving test like three times!" Kili eyes widen and tried to get out, but the car was already moving.

"Where do you live?"

"Take a left. Then the blue apartment on the top floor." Fili nodded and parked on the side of the road.

"Be careful, Kee." Fili stated, then drove off.

"Y-You too...Fee." Kili mumbled and went upstairs. He passed the old women who lives right across from him and smiled. When he enter the small apartment, he locked the door and sighed happily.  _'I gotta text Ori..."_

He took his phone out and started to text his best friend.

**_Got Bad news & Good news. Which one u wanna here? ~Kili_ **

It took not even ten seconds for him to reply.

**_Good news! :) ~Ori_ **

Kili smiled and started to text his reply. 

**_Met someone ~Kili_ **

**_Ooh! Who?! ~Ori_ **

**_Not telling ~Kili_ **

**_Aww! :( ~Ori_ **

**_And for the bad news, I got a brain tumor. Have couple months to live if I don't get taken out. ~Kili_ **

**_What?! ~Ori_ **

Then another text popped up.

**_"Gotta go. Dori's getting mad at me. TTYL ~Ori_ **

Kili smiled and went to his room. But he couldn't fall asleep because he kept thinking about a certain someone **.**


	2. Breakfast Pizza?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili's brother comes and visit, and he learns the truth of Kili's condition. Fili makes an unexpected move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chappie with the Durin boys!

Kili woke up with a cold sweat covering his body. "Another nightmare..." He got up and started to change into some fresh clothes. Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door and he went to open it.

"Kili!" 

He sighed and went into the living room with his brother, Bard. "What Bard?"

"What did the doctors say?" Bard asked, concern in his voice.

"I have a b-brain tumor so I have only a f-few months to live....I'm like a t-ticking time bomb..." Kili muttered. Bard gasped and hugged him.

"My baby brother," Bard whispered. "This shouldn't be happening to you..." Kili nodded and sobbed into his big brother's chest.

* * *

After Kili had calmed down, Bard left saying that he had to go to work. "Why does he have to go work? It's Saturday!" He moaned and turned on the tv. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Kili shouted and opened the door. He was shocked when he saw Fili standing there. "Ummm....h-hello..." Fili smiled and walked in. "H-how did...?"

"I asked the person downstairs." Was his simply reply and he sat down on the floor. "Ready to get to studying?" Kili nodded and sat down nervously.

"W-what do you need help studying with...?" Fili smiles and sat closer to him.

"How about chemistry?" Fili whispered in his ear. Kili felt shivers go down his spine and his face became as red as blood.

"W-why...? Y-yesterday we were studying...E-English...." Fili laughed at a Kili and took his face in his hands. 

"You sure aren't used to that, are you?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"I was saying I would like to get to know you better. Seriously, Kee." Fili laughed. 

"Oh....Oh!" When he realized what he wanted to die, sooner. 

"Hey, it's alright. I don't mind." Fili whispered and wrapped his arms around Kili and put him in his lap. "You wanna go and get some Pizza?"

"I-It's only 10:00 am!" 

"How 'bout breakfast pizza?"

"H-how about some breakfast instead?" Kili all but whispered. Fili sighed and nodded. 

"I'll buy." 

"B-but I couldn't...!"

"Yes you could."

"Fine...."

* * *

So the decided on McDonalds, and they went to the park to enjoy it. "Do you have any siblings?"

"I have a b-brother, maybe you t-two can meet some time." Kili all but whispered. "Y-your parents?"

"Dad left. My mom takes care of me, but I'm not complaining. She helped me and I'm thankful. You?"

Kili sighed and looked at the ground. "I d-don't w-wanna say...."

"Okay then." Fili replied and finished his breakfast. "You gonna eat that?" Kili looked at him and shook his head 'no'. "Then can I have it?"

"Here." He smiled and took it.

 _'You're different Kili Turner...Really different...'_ Fili thought while looking up into the sky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wonder why I made Kili's last name Turner...Well, the man who plays him last name is Turner. :P


	3. Opposite Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili thinks he likes Kili, and Kili thinks he might like Fili.

Fili sighed when he got to his small house that was not that far from his uncle and mom's house. He's been thinking about Kili since he got home and he really wants to kiss him. Suddenly, his phone started to vibrate. "Hello?" He asked, a little out of it.

 _"You have someone special?"_ His best friend, Bard, asked on the phone.

"Yeah," Fili sighed. "What do you want?"

 _"Dwalin wants you down at the forge. Gloin and Oin needs some new parts for the cars."_ Fili nodded and grabbed his jacket and went out the house. He locked his door and got on his motorcycle. He drove towards a building in the back and parked next to it. He got off and entered to see a big, scary man with a lot of tattoos. He was bald on top, but he had a long beard.

"Fili! There you are! I was wandering where you were!" Dwalin said and wiped his hands on an old rag. Fili smiled and grabbed a hammer and started to work. After a while they hand enough parts for Gloin and Oin.

"Can you make the delivery without getting into trouble?" Dwalin asked. Fili pouted and stuck his tongue out at the older man. Dwalin laughed and went back to his work.

* * *

Once Fili had made his delivery he went back to his apartment and turned on the tv. He wasn't really watching it, just letting something take up the lonely silence. He let his mind wander, and it someone ended up to Kili. His smile, his stutter, his hair, his _everything._ He slowly drifted off into a dream filled with Kili.

* * *

Kili read his book in his lonely apartment in peace and quiet, until his mind started to drift to a certain blond. He smiled unconsciously and put his book down. He looked stared off into space until he heard a knock at the door. He got up and opened it. "Hello, Bard." The older brunet smiled and hugged him.

"We are going to watch a movie!" Kili rolled his eyes and coughed. Bard looked at him worried, but Kili just waved him off.

"W-what movie...?" He asked, softly.

"The hobbit!" Kili shook his head and looked at him.

"The one where are names are in?" Bard laughed and nodded. His younger brother sighed and allowed himself to be dragged off towards the movie theater down town. Once they got their tickets and watched the movie, but he wasn't watching. He was thinking of the blond.

* * *

 Fili woke up at and looked at the clock on the sighed. _'Damn...ten already? I better get some food.'_ He got up and put a frozen pizza in the oven, and started to dial Kili's number and waited for him to pick up.

 _'Hey, It's K-Kili. Sorry I can't get to the phone right now. I'll c-call you b-b-back..."_ Fili smiled. Kili is so cute! His mama is gonna love him.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about no update. I am bad at updating. Sorry, I need some ideas. Sorry if it's bad.

**Author's Note:**

> First FanFiction on this site!


End file.
